Reassurance
by Evil-Muffin-ator
Summary: Amy and Rory have a much needed conversation... kinda fluffy, with an ickle bit of angsty stuff in the beginning, maybe a little OOC. R&R xD


**A/N: Okay, so I'm not completely happy with this, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Because, I love you all, the few of you that there are, and I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you.  
>So, I wrote this ages ago, before the second part of the Rebel Flesh double episode, and I made a totally wrong prediction that Rory would end up kissing Jen, just once, right before she died. That's the real Jen, by the way. And that Amy watched the whole thing... awkward! So yeah. I really don't think there's enough AmyRory romance around, and I thought I'd contribute. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What, you think I own DW? Please, I'm sure you're all cleverer than that!**

* * *

><p>Rory wandered through the TARDIS in search of Amy. He knew she was upset with him, knew why, and completely understood. The second it happened, he'd kicked himself, mentally beaten himself to a pulp. It was stupid – even more so because it Amy, his <em>wife<em>, had been right there. She'd seen it all.

He admitted he'd had a bit of a soft spot for Jen – she was sweet and attractive, he acknowledged that, but he never intended to act on any sort of draw he felt to her. He was _married_, for God's sake! He loved Amy, loves her still, and he knew that he would do for the rest of his life (which, with the Doctor, may not be very long!); now it was just a question of telling _her_ that.

He found his beautiful wife in the library, relaxing by the pool. She was reading her favourite book of all time, and he knew it was her favourite, even though she never said so, because she always read it. Always. He tapped on the door and entered. He saw her look up, glare at him slightly, and return her gaze to the worn pages of her book. "Amy?" he asked softly. She ignored him. "Amy, can we talk?"

"No."

"Please, Amy," he begged. "I need you to know-"

"Know what, Rory? Know that you love _Jennifer_, not me?" She spat the other girl's name viciously, like it tasted bitter. "That you're leaving me to find _her_? That you want a divorce? We've barely been married six months!" The famous redhead temper was showing through and he could see tears burning her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back or blink them away.

He couldn't help but notice how the droplets of moisture clung oh so alluringly to her eyelashes, emphasizing her brown eyes perfectly, framing the hazel irises with flecks of green around her pupils, the eyes he'd stared into so many times, the eyes he'd memorised. "No, Amy, nothing like that!" She just glared at him through her tears, not believing him for a second, and he knew it.

"Amy, please-"

"Don't you 'Amy, please' me!" she screeched, cutting him off.

"For God's sake, Amy, let me explain!" He was getting angry, now, which was a rare occurrence in itself – he was generally a calm, laid back person – but he was angry with Amy. That almost never happened.

"Why should I, Rory? You _kissed_ her! Right in front of me! Your _wife_!" He cringed visibly at the mention of his very idiotic action but then his anger was suddenly back.

"I know, Amy! It was ridiculously stupid, even for me, and I'm sorry, so sorry, but do you really think one kiss could change the way I feel about _you_?"

"Well, it _might've_!" At this statement, Rory laughed. He laughed because of how much she sounded like a child throwing a tantrum in that moment, and he laughed, slightly derisively, in disbelief at her words.

"Amy... Amy Pond... Little Amelia Pond, who was it who played with you, was always your Raggedy Doctor? Who never made fun of you for having an imaginary friend – or rather, a friend who everyone believed to be imaginary? Hmm?"

"You..." she mumbled.

"And who stood up for you – if feebly – whenever someone did make fun of you?"

"You..." Rory chuckled again.

"Amy, I had a crush on you since we were fourteen. I knew, for certain, by the time I was sixteen that I was completely in love with you. I've done so much for you over the years, just to stay with you. I forgave you for kissing the Doctor – on the night of our _wedding_, no less! And do you have any idea how much it hurt that you didn't remember me at Stonehenge?

You told the Doctor before me when you thought you were pregnant, that hurt too. And still, I love you so much. Remember, Amy? I waited two thousand years for you, two thousand bloody years!" Amy let out a slightly choked sob. "Do you honestly think that over two millennia of love and devotion would change for anything?" he finished softly. She looked down, away from his piercing, painfully truthful green eyes.

"Yes," she muttered at the floor, feeling rather stupid, especially when her voice cracked with emotion. Rory just smiled lovingly and pulled her close. "Amy," he murmured, slightly exasperated. "I love you, and only you, okay? Don't ever forget it. _I love you_."

"I know, but – I just – I was just so terrified of – of losing you. Look at you, Rory, you're smart and compassionate and caring, and so endearingly awkward at times. You're brave, loyal, honest, handsome, and your eyes – your beautiful, wide green eyes. Any woman would want you."

Rory was blushing furiously at her compliments, mumbling negatives to the contrary and shuffling his feet. "You're humble and modest, too. All of those make the amazing man that you are. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but you're a catch – and a half – for anyone. I mean, me, I'm just-"

"Beautiful, strong, courageous, feisty, stubborn, intelligent, independent, confident, charming, and – God, I can't even think of enough positive adjectives. I can't think what _I_ did to deserve _you_." It was Amy's turn to blush, and then he pressed his lips softly against hers. She felt sparks fly, like always, but it never got any less exciting. She always felt like a teenager with her first boyfriend when he kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, whispering a quick 'I love you' against his lips. He pulled away from her and chuckled slightly as she pouted. "I love you too, Amy. Always." And he kissed her again... and then they were...

Oh, God, he _so_ did not need to see that! The Doctor turned off the scanner with an expression of disgust mixed with a smile. Even just a few hours of tension between the married couple had been, frankly, awful. But they were happy again now, which meant he was too. The TARDIS lurched and rattled violently as she took the trio, well, wherever they needed to go...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I think I repeated a few things a bit too much, but there ya go. I still want your opinions, guys (and girls xD), so tell me, okay? That review button is just begging to be clicked. So because you love me, and you love the review button, you'll do it, right? xD So, yeah. I know this isn't any one the ones I promised in whichever other story of mine that it was, but I am working on them, I promise! As soon as I've done this, I'll get back to work on them. I love you all! xxxxxx (:  
><strong>


End file.
